Zoe verse
by Koala-kat
Summary: A series of one shots about Winn and his daughter Zoe
1. Christmas Mishaps

Winn looked at his schedule for the next month and realized that there was a huge problem: he worked nights. He walked into Cat Grant's office and tentavitally knocked on the door. "Yes William?" she drawled.

"It's Winn, Miss Grant."

"Whatever. Did you have something to say or are you just waiting to see how long you can stand there before I fire you?"

"Actually Miss Grant it's about my schedule for the next month, you see you have me working nights but I really need to have those off. If you could that is."

"What, so you can party your nights away?"

"Actually I have a little girl at home you see, and, uh. Well I'm raising her all by myself and-"

"Say no more Wyatt, you won't work nights. I'll switch you with Jordan. You will have to come in much earlier though."

Winn was so happy he didn't even care about Cat messing up his name. "Thank you so so much Miss Grant. I promise-"

"That you will stop wasting my time? Just go Wilbert." With that Winn scurried out of the room to go help Marlise who had been complaining of computer trouble all morning.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Winnie." she called out from the kitchen. Nat had short brown hair that came down to her shoulders, she was a little shorter than Winn, only coming up to his shoulders, and was currently covered in what he assumed was flower.

"Could you help me out? I'm trying to find a little princess. She's about yay high-" Winn held his hand a little below his waist, "with beautiful curly hair and the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Winn could hear the sound of little feet running before he heard Zoe giggle "Daddy, I'm right here!"

"Oh my Princess!" Winn lifted her into the air and spun her around before settling her on his hip. "I've found you at long last! So my Princess, what did you do today?"

"First I went to school and learned some spanish from my teacher because Friday is Spanish day. Then I had recess and swung on the monkey bars but I fell off. But that's okay because Mrs. I gave me a really cool band aid." She held up her knee and showed off her Mickey Mouse band aid. "See?"

Winn nodded solemnly. "That's a very nice band aid, I hope it helps to keep your leg from falling off."

"Daddy you're just being silly! My leg won't fall off!"

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"Because I'm a Princess, _duh_."

"You're right, I'm sorry My Princess. So what else did you do today?"

Zoe broke into a huge grin, "Nat and I baked cookies!" She hopped down from his arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

"So what kind?"

She looked back at him and said with the most serious face, "Snickerdoodles."

"Ah, of course. The best kind of cookie." Zoe reached up and grabbed a cookie before practically shoving it into Winn's mouth. "So now that you've had dessert, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Lasagna!" Zoe declared, jumping up and down.

He turned back to Nat,who had a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter over their antics. "Sorry to not be able to stay today, but you heard the Princess. Lasagna night."

"It's no problem, I've got a date tonight anyways."

"Oooh, what's their name?" Both Winn and Zoe were giving Nat their full attention wanting to hear all of the juicy details.

"Like I'd tell you Winnie!" She laughed, "I don't need you stalking my date."

Winn held his hands up in surrender, "I just want to make sure you stay safe, that's all."

"Yeah and threaten them with death or disappearance under mysterious circumstances. No thank you." She crossed her arms, "Not until I know this might be serious at least."

"Alright, alright." he surrendered, "fair's fair, just promise to bring them around for dinner sometime."

"Deal." She knelt down and waved. "Bye Zoe! Have fun."

"And again thank you so _so_ much for watching Zoe." Winn always felt bad for not being able to watch his own daughter during the day, but he had to work.

"Winn how many times do I have to tell you," she sighed. "I love watching her. Besides I just pick her up from school, which is easy as a teacher."

"I know but-"

"Winn. We've been friends since ninth grade. If I didn't help you out with Zoe what kind of friend would I be?"

He nodded and walked out the door. "Good night Nat." He was soon echoed by Zoe. Right before he reached the car he yelled back, "Oh, and thank you!" and hurried into his car with a smirk splitting his face.

" _Winn_ " she yelled back exasperated.

A week later Winn saw Kara jump off a building and survive. Not just survive but _fly._

To say that it was a shock would be a bit of an understatement.

He helped Kara with her costume and with the police scanner. It felt good to help and all but the best part was coming home to Zoe asking if this year they could be Supergirl and Superman instead of sheriff and her promised that he'd make them both costumes. It felt amazing knowing that he was part of making his little girl so happy.

Come trick or treating they were the best dressed family on the block.

It was just after Thanksgiving when Kara approached him at work. "Hey Winn, I know this is a little early but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my little Christmas party the Sunday before Christmas?"

"Sounds fun! Can I bring a plus one?"

Kara was shocked and took a moment to respond. "Uh yeah, of course."

Later that day at the DEO, Kara pulled Alex aside and before she could even open her mouth Kara blurted, "Winn has a girlfriend!"

Alex gaped, "No."

"Yes. I invited him over to the Christmas party and he asked if he could bring a plus one."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Alex skeptically. "I mean, it could just be a friend."

"That he invited over to our special Christmas party? That we've never heard of before?"

"Well just because Winn has a date doesn't mean that he has a girlfriend. Maybe he has a boyfriend."

"True," Kara conceded. Just then her phone rang and she turned back to Alex, "It's James so I'm just gonna step out and answer this."

"Hey James."

"Hey, is it ok if I'm a half hour late to the party? I've got to take an extra shift at CatCo that day."

"That's fine. Hey, speaking of the party, Winn's bringing a date!"

"Really?" James gasped. "Did you find out who?"

"No all he said is that he was bringing a plus one."

"A plus one eh? Who knows, maybe he'll bring a secret child he's been hiding from us." James laughed.

"A secret child?" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, y'know with brown eyes just like his. Knowing him they'd be dressed in something really nerdy. Either that or dressed like a mini Winn."

Kara snorted, "Yeah right."

"Yeah I know, I should've been a writer. So any theories about Winn's date?"

Finally, the day of the party came, however Winn was having some trouble getting Zoe dressed.

"I don't wanna wear my snowman shirt!" she wailed.

"Okay then what do you want to wear?"

"My Elena dress!"

Winn turned around to grab her dress. "That's fine. Let me grab it real-"

"NOOOOOO!"

Winn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's the problem now?"

Zoe sniffed and wiped her nose before answering, "I _can't_ be the only princess there! It'd be em- _BEAR_ -isin' Daddy!"

Winn sighed before silently cursing society for making his daughter embarrassed to wear her favorite dress. He kneeled down in front of her, "How about we both be princesses?"

Zoe smiled, her tongue poking out where she'd lost her front teeth, "Really?"

"Yep," He wiped away the tears on her face, "so you get dressed so I can do your hair all pretty."

"Ok!" With that she snatched up her dress and shoved Winn out of the room.

Winn was just finishing with his hair when Zoe came running out with two tiaras. "Daddy I'm ready for you to do my hair now."

"Ok, do you know what every princess needs?"

"What?" Zoe asked wide eyed.

"Glitter," he said with the utmost seriousness. Zoe squealed and grabbed for the container. By the time they left they were both covered head to toe in glitter.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait to see who Winn brings," Alex said as she set up the final plate of food.

Kara squealed, "I know right! Do you think they'll be a nerd like Winn, or will it be more of an opposites attract type thing?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I guess we're about to find out," said Alex as she reached for the door. "Hey… Winn?"

Alex had to pause cause there was Winn, but he looked totally different than normal. He was wearing his usual button up shirt, however he was covered in rainbow glitter and had a little tiara on his head. "Lose a bet or something?"

"We're princesses." A voice piped up from below. Alex looked down in shock, next to Winn was a little girl about waist height wearing a red dress and matching tiara. The glitter covering her contrasted her dark skin.

"Winn, who's this?" Kara called from the kitchen.

Winn picked up the little girl and placed her on his hip. "Guys, this is Zoe. My daughter."

Zoe gave them a gap toothed grin, "Hi!"

"Hey." Alex felt a bit dazed. A child? How didn't they know about this?

Winn put the kid down and she ran off to get some food as she, Winn, and Kara settled on the couch. "So Winn," Kara started, "how did this happen?" She seemed genuinely curious, if not a bit upset about the revelation.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

"Be serious Winn," Alex cut in, annoyed at Winn's attempt to blow them off. "You have a daughter that we never knew about."

Kara looked hurt. "How could you not tell us Winn?"

"Not tell you?" Winn was angry but kept his voice down so Zoe wouldn't notice. "We've barely known each other a year. I mean it's not like it ever really came up. Just like you being a superpowered alien, or Alex being a secret agent never came up."

"But we _did_ tell you." Alex stressed.

"Yeah and we told you months ago," reasoned Kara, "Did you not trust us?"

"But I did tell you. Just now. I brought her here and I didn't have to do that."

Kara sighed, "Alright, but where's her mom?"

"Dead."

"What?"

He sighed. "She died in a car accident when Zoe was two. That was when I first found out about Zoe actually."

"What do you mean that's when you first found out?" Alex asked. "How could you not know you had a child?"

"Well her mother Esmeralda and I met in college. We were only together for a few months before we broke up." Winn smiled at the memories.

Kara patted his knee. "Oh Winn, I'm so sorry." Alex nodded her head in sympathy, she had had many relationships that never lasted long. They just never seemed to fit.

Winn laughed. "Don't be, she was gay and I'm aroace. We both found ourselves during our relationship. She graduated and moved shortly after so I never found out about Zoe."

Kara was confused. "So how'd you come to raise Zoe?"

Winn just shrugged, "Esme was never really close to her family and since I am the father I guess it just seemed the logical choice."

Zoe ran in from the kitchen and bounced onto his lap. "Daddy, daddy, can we play a game? You said that there'd be games."

Kara smiled, "I've got Clue if you want to play?"

"Yay! Daddy will you be on my team?"

"Of course, my Princess."

* * *

James was walking up to Kara's apartment when his phone buzzed.

 _You were right. - K_

Confused James walked up to the door and opened it, only to find himself tackled by a tiny person running full force into him. He looked down at the tiara topped head and then up at the matching tiara on Winn. It was accompanied by twin smirks on Alex and Kara.

"Okay, who stole the kid?"

After James got over the initial shock of Winn having a daughter and not a date they all had fun. They played lots of board games, Kara and Alex loved doting on Zoe and James would sneak her sugar to ensure she didn't get any sleep tonight. Kara made Winn promise to bring Zoe around again sometime in the future, which he heartily agreed to.

Winn smiled watching his friends play with his daughter, holding back a groan when he saw James pass her the sugar. Still, Winn didn't regret bringing Zoe to meet his friends and he hoped that this was a sign of many good times to come.


	2. Winn meets Zoe

Winn flopped on the couch with a sigh, today had been a long day. He'd been out job hunting but all of the jobs wanted past experience. However, the only past experience Winn had was the Dairy Queen he'd worked at to pay his way through college, not that he's not still thousands of dollars in debt. But none of these companies wanted him with no tech background, despite the tech degree he'd been promised would get him a job right out of college.

Winn was tired, trying to work a full time job at Dairy Queens and fit in interview after interview. He really just wanted to eat and pass out. Those dreams were crushed however when the phone started ringing half way through heating up his Hot Pocket.

He crossed his fingers, hoping it was a company calling back to say that they had liked his interview and wanted to bring him in for a follow up, or even better that they wanted to hire him. Winn put on a fake smile and answered the phone.

"Is this Winslow Schott Jr.?"

"Um, yes this is he. Or- wait. That- that's me." Winn was caught off guard by the use of his full name which he didn't use at any of the interviews.

"I regret to inform you that Esmeralda Valdez passed away yesterday in a car accident."

"Oh," Winn was sorry to hear that but he hadn't seen her in nearly two years. "Why did you call me?"

"Well I'm Miss Valdez's lawyer and I was going through her will. It seems in the event of her passing she left full custody of her daughter to you Mr. Schott."

"Her daughter!" Winn felt faint. He couldn't have a daughter, he didn't even have enough money to feed himself right now, let alone two people. "Why me?"

"Well, she is your daughter." Winn could hear the sarcasm that was dripping from that statement even over the phone.

"My daughter?" He nearly screamed the question. "That's impossible"

The lady over the phone sighed. "Well all I can tell you is what's on the birth certificate. We could have a paternity test if you really want one but, sir, this is a little girl who just lost her entire world. She has no one left. Do you really want to put her through all that?"

Winn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're right. I just - how could she never tell me?"

"I guess we'll never know."

"So, uh, where should I go to pick up my daughter?" That felt weird to say. Winn never thought he'd have a daughter, especially not a biological one. "And, like, what documents do I have to fill out and stuff?"

"Just come by the court house, we'll sort everything out there."

* * *

His long day turned into a long night. He had to call in sick to work the next day on account of the fact that he and Zoe, his daughter, didn't get home until almost midnight. They would still have to go back to the courthouse on Friday to make sure the whole custody thing was air tight.

Zoe was sleeping in his bed so Winn got the couch. He flopped on it with a sigh. Despite the late hour Winn couldn't sleep, his mind was racing. How was he supposed to take care of another person, he could barely take care of himself. But if he was being honest with himself that wasn't the only reason he was worried. Winn's biggest fear was that he'd turn out like his father, crazy and cruel. He didn't know how he was going to do this by himself.

Winn suddenly shot off the couch reaching for his phone on the coffee table. There was one person he could call. He just hoped that she'd answer her phone at this hour. After the second try she finally picked up. "Winn, what the hell are you doing calling so late?" Natalie growled through the phone.

"Nat, I'm sorry for calling so late but I just got some huge news." Winn knew he was rambling but he honestly didn't know what to do.

"What news?"

"I have a daughter." He whispered.

There was a drawn out silence before Natalie nearly blew his ear out. "A daughter! Since when?"

"Two years ago?" Winn just shrugged. He couldn't blame Natalie for her reaction, after all he felt the same way.

"How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know." Great now both of them were freaking out. "Do you remember Esmeralda?"

"Yeah, how could I not? The only girl you've ever dated and she ended up being a lesbian." She laughed but Winn could hear the panic lacing her voice.

He took a deep breath. "Well do you remember, right before we decided to be just friends, when I came to you all panicked in the middle of the night?"

This time Natalie started straight up laughing. "Yeah you were all panicked because it was your first time. It's also how you both found out you weren't straight. Man we laug-" She cut herself off. "Wait really?"

"Yep." Winn couldn't believe it himself.

"Just the once?"

"As if we would've done it more considering the first time."

"Wow." She sighed. "Shitty luck."

He agreed wholeheartedly but wanted to get back to the reason he called. "Nat. Emmie's dead. I'm now the sole caretaker of Zoe and I'm freaking out."

"Okay, that's… a lot."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this by myself Nat." Winn's eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to flow. It was all just too much. "I mean I can- I can't even take care of myself-"

"Winn."

"-how am I supposed to take care of another person?"

" _Winn."_

"What if- what if I turn out like my father?"

" _Winn!"_

"What?"

"Breathe okay?" She breathed in and out for effect. "You're going to be fine okay? Repeat after me: you're going to be fine."

Winn took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Yes you are. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I will be with you every step of the way."

Winn sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Nat. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily you won't have to find out." Winn smiled, he really did love his best friend. "Now get some sleep. I'll be by in the morning. "Now get some sleep, I'll be by in the morning."

True to her word Natalie was knocking on his door at nine o'clock with a giant bag hanging from either arm. "Hey Winn," she greeted as she pushed her way past a stunned Winn. "I figured you probably didn't have a lot of baby supplies so I went and got some myself."

Once he got his wits back Winn protested. "You didn't have to do that."

"No." She smiled. "But I did."

"Well it must've cost a fortune."

Natalie sighed. "Sure, but I've got a lot of money to spare thanks to my family." Natalie didn't like to talk about it so Winn didn't know much. All he knew was that her family is one of the richest in the city and that they got that money through really sketchy means.

Winn finally admitted defeat and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She called as she started putting away the baby friendly food. "Besides if we're going to be taking care of a kid together, kind of, then it's only fair that I chip in."

"Nat." Winn stared wide eyed at the multitude of baby toys, clothes, and food taking over his tiny kitchen. "This is way more than 'chipping in'. I can never thank you enough for this."

"It's _fine_ Winn, really. You chip in the child, I chip in the toys and food and stuff." She shrugged. "Besides, it's nice to see my family's money go to some actual good for once."

"Well th-" he was cut off by Zoe crying in his bedroom. "I've got that."

As he rushed to go help Zoe he could hear Nat mutter. "Oh thank God I don't have to hear him say thank you _again_." He just rolled his eyes.

Winn realized when he reached the room that he had no clue what to do. He'd never handled a baby before. He just did what felt natural and picked Zoe up, gently rocking her from side to side as he cooed, "It's okay, it's okay sweetie. Daddy's here." She just kept crying though. "Food!" Winn suddenly exclaimed. "Are you hungry Zoe?"

At her lack of an answer Winn made his way to the kitchen, hoping Natalie would be better at this baby stuff than him. A sudden squeal made him jump. He tightened his hold on Zoe to make sure he didn't drop her in fright. "She's. So. _Cute_!" Natalie squealed as she ran from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she is." Winn admitted with a slight smile. He might be stressed with the sudden responsibility of a child but he'd never felt this much love and devotion for someone before. He quite liked it. Winn winced as Zoe's shrill screams broke him out of him thoughts. "Right, now we're looking for some food for this little beast here!"

"Oh I've got some yummy food right here." Natalie grabbed some containers form the cabinet. "Zoe, would you like cut up bananas for breakfast or Cheerios?"

"NO!" she screamed. "I WANT MAMA!"

"Well. At least we know she can talk." Winn deadpanned as he rubbed his still ringing ears.

Natalie gently grabbed Zoe from Winn's arms and carried her to the table. "I know sweetie. But you need to eat so why don't we sit down and eat some breakfast and then we can talk more."

Reluctantly Zoe nodded and pointed at the bananas and they all sat down to eat.

"Thanks Nat." Winn sighed as he watched Zoe eat the bananas. "You're a lifesaver."

"Don't worry about it Winnie, what are friends for?" she smiled.

Winn laid his head down in his hands. "What am I gonna do Nat?" He moaned. "I don't- I don't know how I'm going to make this work."

Nat reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Not alone, that's for sure."


	3. Zoe's First Halloween

2009

As the alarm clock went off Winn groaned. After ignoring it for a minute he rolled over and slammed the off button, getting dressed and stumbling to the bathroom. As he tried to calm his rat's nest of a head of hair a scream came from down the hall.

"Mama! Mama nooooo! Come back!" Zoe screamed as she kicked and struggled against her blankets.

He sighed, every morning for the past five months had started in a similar way. "Zoe, Princess, calm down it's just a nightmare. You're okay."

She slowly calmed down and opened her eyes. It broke his heart to see those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "Mama?"

"I'm sorry Zoe, it's just me." He wiped the tears off her little chubby cheeks.

"NO!" She screamed, her face going red in anger. "I WANT MAMA!"

"Princess your Mama's gone, remember?"

The tears started to flow again as she leaned into his shoulder. "I just want my Mama, I miss her so much!"

Winn patted his back. "I know Princess, I know." Somedays he couldn't help but hate Emse for dying and breaking her daughter's heart. He leaned back so he could look her in the face. "What would you like for breakfast, Princess?"

The two and a half year old just pouted. Mornings for her were never good anymore what with the daily nightmares she had. "Would you like some cereal?" All Zoe did was shrug. "Eggs?" At her continued lack of an answer he sighed. "Zoe, if you don't choose anything I'm going to have to pick out breakfast for you."

"I don't want to eat." She grumbled.

Winn sighed. "Why don't you get dressed while I go get breakfast ready."

He had just started to walk away when she declared. "I don't want to eat." Zoe started stomping her feet, building up to a full on tantrum.

Winn walked back over and knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know Princess. You don't have to eat a lot but it is important for you to eat, okay?"

"Okay." Zoe finally agreed.

"Perfect." He went off to go cook breakfast. As Winn was cooking he got a brilliant idea. "Zoe, breakfast!"

As she sat down Winn smiled at her. "So, do you know what's coming up at the end of the month?"

"No." She mumbled into her cereal.

"It's Halloween." He really hoped that having a little thing to celebrate would help cheer Zoe up.

"What's Halloween?"

Winn immediately went into story time, explaining all of the best parts of Halloween. He really hoped this would help bring her out of her shell.

Winn could see curiosity sparkling in her eyes before she returned to her pouting. "What kind of costumes?"

He grinned. "Any kind you want. On Halloween you can be anyone or anything you want to be."

Zoe had a smile that stretched across her face. "Can- can I be a unicorn?"

"Of course!" Internally Winn was jumping up and down at the happiness he could see on his daughter's face. Outwardly he settled on just a smile. "What color unicorn do you want to be?"

"Blue." Zoe's smile slowly fell. "It was Mama's favorite color."

"Princess, you know you can have _your_ favorite color, right?"

"But- But-" One by one tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Winn got up and wrapped Zoe in a hug. "But what if I _forget her_?"

Winn felt his heart break. He picked Zoe up, taking up her in the chair before setting her down on his lap. "Zoe, look at me Sweetie." Once her eyes locked onto his and he knew she was listening he started. "Princess, your Mama is always with you."

"She is?" Zoe sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "But you said she's not coming back."

"She can't come back to you in person like she was before. But Princess, she'll always be with you. She'll always be with you in here-" Winn poked her heart and started tickling her until she started laughing. "And here-" He messed up Zoe's hair making her laugh again. "Your Mama is always with you Zoe. She will _always_ love you, even though she can't be here in person."

"Mama loves me?"

Winn's heart shattered at her whispered words. She sounded so unsure of her mother's love that Winn couldn't help the tears that silently slipped out. "Zoe your mother has always loved you. She loved you while she was alive and she still loves you even now that she's gone."

"But-" Her tear streaked face looked up at his. "But if Mama loves me then why did she leave?"

Winn tightened his hold on Zoe, pulling her close to his chest. "She didn't want to Zoe. If your Mama had the choice I'm sure that she'd still be here with you. Unfortunately sometimes things happen that we just can't control."

Zoe gasped. "Even adults?"

"Yeah, even adults." He chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

"Can I be a sparkle unicorn?" Zoe had a shy little smile.

"Of course Princess."

She smiled, she smiled so wide it split her face in half. Winn thought it was the best thing he'd ever seen and vowed to make her smile like that everyday. "Thanks Daddy."

* * *

2010

Winn was sleeping on the couch after working a twelve hour shift. He really needed to find a new job, he didn't even have the energy to walk to his bedroom after work. The sound of little footsteps stomping down the hall were quickly followed by an attack on his legs. "Daddy!" Winn fell off the couch into an undignified heap at Zoe's squeal.

He looked up to see a small head covered in midnight curls poke her head over the edge of the couch. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"I'm fine Princess." He sat up, wincing as his back did it's best impression of popcorn. "What is it you wanted?"

Zoe leapt off the couch and into his lap with a thud. Winn bit his cheek to stop his yell of surprise mixed with quite a bit of pain. "I want to be a fairy with shiny wings!"

Winn smiled at her. "Well, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you Daddy!" She flung her arms around his neck before pulling back. "Will you be a fairy with me Daddy?"

"Of course, what else would I go as?" Winn grinned before picking Zoe up, letting her pretend to fly on his back. Even though he was happy to see Zoe smiling and laughing so much inside he was worrying about when he'd find the time to make Zoe's costume. Winn absolutely refused to get his daughter a store bought costume, he'd never worn one and he'd be damned if his daughter did. Especially with a father as good at sewing as him.

He had to take time off of work and pull an all nighter or two but both costumes were ready by Halloween. Seeing the look of absolute joy on Zoe's face as she put on her costume made it all worth it.


End file.
